Reunions
by saffroncremebrulee
Summary: Part 6/7. Kaiba's (sort of) happy ending. One shot. Epilogue to Parting/Lights/Nights/Sights. Blueshipping with a hint of Revolutionshipping.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own YGO, Danny Boy, or its companion song Eily (Elly) Dear.**

**Rated T for imagery. An epilogue for all of you who wanted a happy ending for Kaiba and the twins.**

**Part of a 7 fic series.**

* * *

**Ancient Egypt, the Afterlife**

Priest Seto and Kisara stood motionless in front of the Nile River.

Oblivious to their presence, Atem paced, contemplating the colors of the sunrise. There was no war in the afterlife. No more armies, no more thieves, no more evil. Zorc and everything related to him were distant memories. The _kas_ of the duel monsters had been released as soon as Atem saved the world a second time. No more shadow games, no more dynastic politics, nothing at all to mar the perfect contentment of each day.

And yet Atem still insisted on his morning ritual of praying for peace.

"Do you think he's still thinking of her, Seto?" Kisara whispered softly, stroking his hand.

Seto nodded. "Yes. The way I thought of you every second we were apart, from the looks of it."

Her smile warmed his soul. "And I you, dearest. But do not fear. You shall see me soon. Did you bring what Isis asked for?"

Seto handed her a small papyrus envelope. "Atem doesn't know it's missing yet. If you change your mind about this insanity, we can still-"

She kissed him as a flash of light traveled across the sky.

* * *

**Domino City, Present Day**

Kaiba stood still, contemplating the jagged rocks on the cliff below.

He cut an imposing figure across the skyline. The sunrise mocked him with its brilliance. Commotion enveloped him. Seagulls wailed above his head. Sirens screeched at his feet. The thomp of rescue helicopters deafened his ears. Police radio chatter drowned his thoughts.

He replayed his latest memories. His beloved Maserati diving into the waters below, its frame now splattered across the rocks, frail mockeries of their once majestic beauty.

And dear Gods,_ Anzu. _

She had been sitting by his side only a minutes ago, stroking his hand with a smile. He was admiring how lovely she looked against the horizon. A flash of gold across the sky and then...

Darkness.

* * *

Kaiba felt Yugi's strong and gentle arms guiding him away from the side of the cliff. He followed like an obedient child. Dimly, He registered Rebecca's voice in the background, singing the lullaby he often heard Anzu sing as the twins cried.

_Anzu. _

He could almost hear her melodic voice as Rebecca sang. He could almost see the sad, wistful look in Anzu's eyes when she danced "Danny Boy" for Alex and Kelly each night. Anzu must have shared their love of Celtic music with Rebecca, because both twins drifted back to sleep as soon as the chords floated to their ears.

Rebecca gave him a small, watery smile.

He understood her meaning immediately. She had sung not _Danny Boy_ but its companion piece, _Eily Dear_, to comfort him. Rebecca knew, as Anzu did, hearing _Danny Boy_ would shatter what little composure he had left. He returned her smile as he commanded the divers to keep searching with all of their might.

* * *

Kisara fell someone with a dull thud. She felt a heartbeat, an arm, and then a hand.

His hand. Pale, smooth, and calloused. She, too, had memorized that hand long ago.

She pressed a small papyrus envelope into his fingers.

* * *

Kaiba didn't know whether to laugh or cry what must have been a hallucination created by his grief-stricken mind. _Could it be? _

He recognized the messenger and wax seal immediately. His usual brilliance failed as he struggled to open the envelope.

"Ki...Kisara? What is this? Who sent you?" The ache in his chest was very real.

Kisara patted his hand. "Anzu sent me, silly. She misses you too, but she wants me to make sure you to stop moping and start living."

"I MOST certainly do NOT mo-"

_Wait a second. _

_Anzu? _

_How can she communicate with Kisara if she's still__-_

_Oh Dear Fates._

He tore the envelope open with a gasp.

Twin gold signet rings sparkled in the rising sun, shining in an envelope sealed with one half of the only other set of signet rings he recognized-

The Winged Dragon of Ra.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
